


in the library

by kingsnow



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms
Genre: Enemies to Lovers, Enemy Lovers, F/F, Porn, Smut, Unbeta'd
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-08 13:16:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18624025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kingsnow/pseuds/kingsnow
Summary: Daenerys and Sansa get it on in the library. For the North, of course.





	in the library

**Author's Note:**

  * For [virion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/virion/gifts).



“Is there nothing I could do? Nothing I could give you in exchange?” Sansa asked, though by now she knew the prospect of an free and independent North was almost impossible. All she could hope for was that Daenerys and the dragons would die in the fight. 

 

Daenerys tensed, and she looked at Sansa with that same hungry stare she always did. Sansa felt as though she was being assessed by Daenerys, and perhaps once she’d have shied from her gaze. But Sansa was strong now, and she did not dare look away. If Daenerys wanted to know what she was made of, Sansa would show her. She kept her chin defiantly raised, and to her surprise, Daenerys seemed to like that. 

 

“There is something you could give me,” Daenerys said, looking down at last and toying with her ring. For a moment Daenerys looked downright shy. Somehow Sansa knew what was going to come next. “Yourself.”

 

Sansa batted her eyelashes, playing dumb. Let Daenerys explain herself, let her spell out any twisted desire she had. Nothing about the southern conqueror could surprise Sansa. There had been stories of Daenerys Targaryen’s sexual depravity related to her before she arrived, and Sansa knew she had taken her brother as one of her lovers.  “Myself, Your Grace?”

 

“I would give you the North, if you were to become my lover.”

 

“What about Jon?” Sansa asked. “He loves you.”

 

“Does he? He’s been ignoring me all day…”

 

“Oh. I see,” Sansa said. “Forgive my surprise, but I didn’t know you desired me.”

“You are a beautiful woman, Lady Stark.”

 

“As are you, Your Grace. But I have no experience… I would not know how to please you…”

 

Daenerys placed her hand over Sansa’s. “You needn’t worry about pleasing me, Lady Stark. Your submission is what I desire.”

 

“My submission?” Sansa asked. She swallowed, and felt more uneasy than she had before, but intrigued too… 

 

“You have been a thorn in my side since I first arrived at Winterfell, which I’m sure you’re well aware of. You take pleasure in it, don’t you?” Daenerys laughed, and gave her hand a little squeeze. “The only thing that’s gotten me through it is the image of you bent over in front of me. Tell me, Lady Stark, would you do that for the North?”

 

Sansa did not hesitate. “I would.” Sansa would do anything for her home, it was the legacy of her family and her birthright. But… this was not the sacrifice she intended on making. Sansa could feel the blood pulse between her legs, and she shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Sansa wasn’t even sure if this would be a sacrifice at all.  “If that’s what Your Grace demands.”

 

Daenerys smiled wickedly, “yes, I would like to see you give in to some of my demands. I’d like to see how well you can take instruction.”

 

“Your wish is my command,” Sansa said, licking her lipsl. She could feel her cheeks turn red. Daenerys smiled at that, and leaned back in her chair. 

 

“Stand before me,” Daenerys said. 

 

Sansa pushed back her own chair and moved to her feet. She kept her back straight and her shoulders square. She felt Daenerys’ eyes on her, inspecting her. Finally the look in Daenerys’ eyes made sense. They had not gotten on well over the past few days, and the way Daenerys had looked at her made her uneasy. It was so easy for Sansa to identify when a man wanted her, but --

 

“And your dress, take it off,” Daenerys went on, then cleared her throat. She looked up at Sansa, and finally Sansa understood that the fire she felt when Daenerys looked at her didn’t have anything to do with Daenerys wanting to feed her to her dragons.

 

“I - it’s tricky,” Sansa said, stumbling over her words. “I need help to get out of it. The straps…”

 

Daenerys nodded, and stood. She began to fiddle with the leather straps that bound Sansa tight. “Next time I have you, I’ll make sure to have somebody fetch your lady’s maids to do this for me,” Daenerys said after a few minutes of struggling with her dress. “Or better yet, you can wait for me in my chambers, undressed and ready to be ravished.”

 

“As you wish, Your Grace,” Sansa said, which made the queen smile.

 

Finally, Daenerys figured out the mechanics of Sansa’s armour. With a few pulls, the leather straps were removed and tossed aside. Sansa sucked in a breath, and began to undress herself. She pulled at the laces on the back of her dress, and loosened the bodice. Daenerys helped her push it over her hips, and Sansa stepped out of the dress. Her petticoats were easily stepped out of too, leaving her cunt exposed to the cold winter air and Daenerys’ curious gaze. She was still laced into her corset, providing her with some protection. But loathe as she was to admit it, Sansa was eager to show Jon’s queen everything. 

 

“I’ll need help with my corset, Your Grace,” Sansa said.

 

“When you come visit me in King’s Landing, I’ll have you in something much less complicated than this,” Daenerys said, as she ran her hands up Sansa’s corset. Instead of unlacing it, Daenerys simply pulled it down, exposing her breasts. Her nipples hardened in the cold air. Daenerys took a breast in each hand and squeezed.  She looked very pleased with herself as she did, “you like that, don’t you? Is this why you’ve been such a brat, Lady Sansa? Were you jealous of your big brother?”

 

“No,” Sansa said, shaking her head. She closed her eyes. She hadn’t even imagined anything like this could happen.

 

Daenerys was so short, she barely needed to duck her head to take one of Sansa’s nipples in her mouth. The queen sucked on Sansa gently at first, and then so hard Sansa had to stifle a moan. When Sansa opened her eyes, she noticed Daenerys had been watching her face, no doubt trying to see the effect her mouth was having on Sansa. Daenerys’ tongue swirled around her nipple, but it was only when Daenerys’ hand dropped from Sansa’s breast, and her hand ran against Sansa’s cunt, that Sansa gasped. Before long, Sansa’s chest was heaving as she struggled to steady her breath. She did not look very ladylike, she was sure, but Daenerys did not seem to mind. 

 

Lust took hold of Sansa, then. She put her hand on Daenerys’ chest, and pushed her backwards. Daenerys aqueised, and moved back towards the chair she’d been sitting in. With one last push, Daenerys was in her chair, looking up at her. “I don’t think you want me to submit to you, at all,” Sansa said. “I think you want to submit to me.” 

 

“I --” Daenerys cut herself off, and swallowed. 

 

Sansa sat on Daenerys’ lap, wrapping her legs around her. Sitting like that, Sansa’s breasts were at the same level as Daenerys’ mouth, and she wasted no time in burying her face between Sansa’s breasts.

 

Sansa grabbed Daenerys hand, and placed it between her legs. 

 

“Fuck me, Your Grace,” Sansa said. 

 

Daenerys slipped her fingers inside Sansa, and her thumb brushed up against Sansa’s clit. Sansa helped Daenerys along, moving her hips up and down. Sansa’s instincts seemed to be correct, for Daenerys took instruction well. Daenerys’ fingers were smaller than Sansa’s own were, but it was nice to be serviced like this, especially by her queen. She’d never felt such pleasure that she hadn’t given to herself.

 


End file.
